


Chains of Gold

by Filigranka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (of course. I can't write a darn non-con ficlet without worldbuilding), Chastity Device, F/F, Rape, Rape Framed as Medical Examination, Semi-public Rape, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: When Almarian said the king’s wife should wear a chastity device during the king’s prolonged absence, her servants had nodded, and proud—too proud—Erendis simply pursed her lips and lifted her head higher.





	Chains of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



 

Númenor valued tradition greatly. There were ceremonies for every event in one’s life, and proper words to be spoken in almost every situation. There were blessings so old the people treated them like charms. There were no curses—a reminder of better times, when nobody’d needed them—but the creative people of Númenor had come up with quite a few double-edged, twisted blessings in their stead.

And yet there was no tradition, no formal ritual which would stop Aldarion from marrying a lowly born woman, and not even a native of Númenor. No blessings for their love ironic enough to break his will.

Still, he was away now, sailing through the _blessed_ seas, mused Almarian, leaving behind his family. Erendis his wife was clever enough to shy away from court life, hiding herself behind her preference for trees, creating a second court in her lands. Probably not an actual threat to Almarian’s power at court, but there was danger lurking in Erendis’s attitude. 

Haughty to spit on the luxuries and titles and the life which should never have been hers, and yet to whom it had been given. Arrogant to think the calm of any forest, save for the ones in Undying Lands themselves, could compare to Númenor’s royal court.

But Erendis was a proud woman, despite her lowly origin, and as such, she would never submit, never yield. A _blessing_ for Almarian’s plan, indeed, just like all the complicated, sacred traditions were—too complicated for anyone to really remember them, too sacred for anyone to dare challenge the Queen Mother’s word about them.

So when Almarian said the king’s wife should wear a chastity device during the king’s prolonged absence, her servants had nodded, and proud—too proud—Erendis had simply pursed her lips and lifted her head higher. When Almarian’d put it on her, patted it just above her vulva and said, ‘Don’t worry, it’s only a temporary measure. I’m sure Aldarion will be back soon,’ smiling her sweetest smile, Erendis had answered with a look of disdain—the nerve!—and the few servants helping them just nodded again and strode off to their work.

A pity. Like all pieces of Númenorean craft, it was a very beautiful device, decorated with marine motifs, little waves and stylised ships between them, with fertility blessings written in the salty depths.

When months later Almarian said that, because Aldarion still hadn’t returned, Almarian would check on his wife’s physical condition, nobody even really paid attention to it. It seemed natural and proper, when announced by the dignified Queen Mother in her official voice, devoid of emotion. So proper Erendis’s own ladies-in-waiting helped Almarian hold her—to prevent her from making sudden motions and prolonging the treatment—and were exchanging some boring, etiquette-approved words with her (the weather, the coming festival, the latest fashion, the births and deaths in Númenorean’s noble circles), while Almarian was playing with Erendis’s clit and labia, already three fingers deep inside her body.

Erendis was too proud to say anything. Or perhaps she just knew the Númenorean court too well, knowing she had few friends here, if any. But Almarian noticed the tension in Erendis’s jaw and glimpsed the not-quite-tears in her eyes when she stretched her a little more and pushed her fourth finger inside. If anybody asked her, she would say she was checking if her son’s wife was still able to bear children.

But nobody asked.

Nobody asked then or later, when she took her fingers away and focused solely on Erendis’s clitoris and inner thighs, caressing them till Erendis started to shake, her legs almost flying out of the ladies-in-waiting’s grip, and her back arching. She was close, but still not exactly _there_.

Almarian smiled sweetly. If her daughter-in-law thought herself above begging, then the Queen Mother might think herself above throwing her gifts to the ungrateful. Especially ungrateful commoners.

‘The Queen will need a cold herbal compress now and a few days without the... device,’ she announced, taking back her hands and straightening herself for a moment. The break would make the cage unpleasant again, not just a part of the daily routine. ‘But everything seems to be working well. May the evening sun, falling at the West, preserve her strength and health till the glorious day of Aldarion’s return.’

The ladies-in-waiting sighed with relief and hurried themselves to the basin to mix a soothing herbal mixture. Erendis almost hissed when the cold cloth touched her skin. She made a gesture like she would try to tear it from their grasp—but she stopped herself and held Almarian’s gaze defiantly.

All the better. With Aldarion’s adventurous temperament, the future would bring many opportunities to make her regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't manage to finish all my treats before CB's more or less official end, but I hope you're still interested in this ship and the scenario. <3 And like I stated in the tags, of course I can't write a short rape ficlet without some worldbuilding and politics details in the background (le sigh), but you like them, too, fortunately.
> 
> Thanks to Silly Goose for doing the beta for me.


End file.
